Shadowhunters VS Lawnmower
by Lian4
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about how Shadowhunters do their chores.


**I do not claim to own the characters or the story of the Mortal Instruments. That is solely the property of the uber talented Ms. Cassandra Clare**

Clary pulled her suitcase out of the back of Luke's truck and looked around. The farm looked gorgeous everything was in bloom. It was like the many summers she and Simon spent here when they were kids.

"Where is everyone?" She asked coming around the front of the truck to meet Luke.

Luke shrugged. "Simon's coming later with Isabelle and I know Alec and Jace are around here somewhere. Come on let's get you settled inside. We've got a lot of work ahead of us for the wedding."

Clary's stomach filled with butterflies. The wedding, she could hardly believe she was going to be Mrs. Lightwood-Herondale in just seven days. The time had blown by since Christmas when Jace proposed to her, it was filled with plans and training, fittings, training, celebrations, and more training.

"Earth to space cadet," Luke said waking her from her reverie. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No," Clary answered. "I guess just a little overwhelmed."

"I was too." Luke said putting a hand on Clary's shoulder. "Your mother was a wreck."

Clary smiled, "I remember," She imagined her mother running around the kitchen frantically tasting everything hours before the ceremony. "She completely freaked."

Luke nodded. "Many canvases were painted during that dark time."

Clary laughed. "At least the gallery sold some, we would have had no room for them in the apartment."

"What do you think the barn is for?" Luke chuckled. "There's still ten crates in there!"

"Don't worry." Clary said patting his shoulder. "I'm sure Magnus the Great will sell them to someone."

"Well Magnus the Great has been in the kitchen all morning with your mother. You know how protective she is of her personal space!"

"Mom loves Magnus," Clary said. "They co-exist."

Luke sighed. "If you say so, I was glad I was picking you up from the institute so I didn't get in the middle of anything." He pushed the squeaky screen door open for Clary, she stepped inside and a heavenly scent overwhelmed her. "Chocolate chip cookies." She murmured.

"Yep, your Mom wants to make sure you're a well fed bride." Luke agreed grinning at her.

"I love my mom." Clary said giddily heading toward the kitchen.

"Your room is the one you usually use at the FAR end of the hall FAR away from JACE!" Luke called to her.

Clary giggled, Luke was very protective of her. He always had been and she loved him for it.

"Hi Mom!" Clary called walking into the kitchen.

Jocelyn turned from the pot she was stirring on the stove. "Hi honey," She said wiping her hands on her apron and walking around the table. "Magnus, Clary is here." She called into the pantry. "How was your trip?" She asked kissing Clary on the forehead."

"Longer than expected." She admitted. "Mid town traffic was terrible."

Jocelyn sighed. "What else is new, I wish we lived out here all the time."

"I do too," Clary agreed. "But then who would work at Luke's bookstore?"

"Good question!" Jocelyn said, "It could be open every full moon and he could run in as a werewolf, no traffic involved."

"Yeah right," Clary said sarcastically. "Luke running to the store in the pale moonlight, it's more likely he'd get picked up by the dog catcher."

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Magnus scolded coming out of the pantry. He walked across the floor and gave her a hug. "You have terrible timing biscuit."

"I'm sorry." Clary said questioningly.

"He wanted to have a plate of milk and cookies ready for you when you got here. Luke was supposed to call when you were ten minutes away."

"Luke's phone died and he forgot his charger." Clary explained.

Jocelyn laughed. "What else is new? He's the worst cell phone owner in the history of cell phone owners."

"Werewolves were not meant to have cell phones, I have told you that a hundred times." Luke huffed walking into the kitchen. "I think I'm allergic to it."

"You'd be a rich man." Magnus said. "The first werewolf in history to be allergic to cell phones."

"Speaking of cell phones," Clary began. "Where are Jace and Alec? Neither one is answering my texts."

Magnus and Jocelyn exchanged glances.

"What…" Clary said.

"Ummmm…well…." Magnus began.

"Spit it out." Clary retorted.

"Your Mom asked them to go mow the lawn." Magnus finished.

"When was that?" Clary asked. "It can't have taken this long?"

"Right after breakfast," Jocelyn said. "I gave them the keys to the shed and off they went. We haven't seen hide nor hair of them since."

"Aren't you worried?" Clary asked.

"No, we knew this would be a new experience for those two." Jocelyn admitted.

"It was partially meant to get Jace out of your mother's hair, he kept asking her when you were coming and fussing over the food."

Luke and Clary exchanged glances. "So you'll share the kitchen with Magnus, but not with your future son in law?" Clary teased.

"I choose to like Magnus." Jocelyn explained. "I don't have to like Jace, in fact it is my angel given right not to like him even if I secretly do."

Clary laughed. "Mom…."

"Why don't you go out and see what's keeping them." Luke suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Clary agreed.

Clary walked out the back door and heard Jace and Alec's voices coming from behind the barn so she took a shortcut through the barn instead of walking around the side through the tall grass. She walked a little further and saw them at the top of the hill, the lawnmower stood soundlessly and Jace and Alec were sparring.

"A-hem!" Clary called as she approached them.

Jace stood up and smiled at her.

"What is going on here?" Clary asked. "Mom said you were supposed to be mowing the lawn."

Jace jogged over to her. "Have you ever ridden one of these?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes?" Clary answered looking confused.

"Well we both want to do it so we're going to spar and see who gets to use the lawnmower." Jace explained.

"Jace, haven't you ever used a lawn mower?" Clary asked eyeing them.

"Not like this one!" Alec answered, "This thing is awesome!"

"It's just a simple riding mower." Clary said flatly.

"Clary, in Idris when we had to mow the grass we had to use a push mower." Alec explained.

"Those are neat too, we have one of those if you'd like to use it." Clary offered.

"No, Clary we had to use a push mower." Jace said making a gesture to explain what he meant. "No motor, they don't work in Idris."

Clary smiled in realization. "So you two are fighting over who gets to use the lawnmower, ok I get it. So who's winning?" She asked.

"That's the thing, it took us this long to figure out how we were going to figure out who was going to use it." Alec said.

"By the Angel!" Clary said exasperated. "Go inside and help my mother I'll do it."

"But!" They both said at once.

"No buts about it Jonathan and Alexander get your butts in the house now!" Clary ordered pointing toward the house.

Jace and Alec heard the mower's motor turn over as they were walking through the barn.

"Do you think we should tell her that we know how to use one of those?" Jace asked grinning at Alec.

"Nah, let her figure it out on her own." Alec said. "Hey, that was a great training today though."

"Yes, excellent." Jace laughed. "We got quite a workout."

"Next time during our workout, would you mind not snoring?" Alec teased.


End file.
